


Alcohol Dissolves Dignity

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Flirting, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gets drunk at a party and obliviously flirts with strangers. Nagisa won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Dissolves Dignity

Nagisa swiftly downs his fifth drink of the night before pouring another; it's hard stuff but even with his height and weight, the blonde is surprisingly adept at handling it.

His face purses into a deep scowl. It's an unnatural look, one which his face rarely sees but then again so is the sight currently in front of him. A _very_ drunk Rei surrounded by some familiar faces and some strangers. By now, however, those categories no longer mattered. To Nagisa, they were all just _competition_.

The two had only been dating about 3 weeks and this was one of their first outings together as a couple. A party full of Rei's old track team comrades. A _drunken_ party at any rate.

Nagisa blames himself for the intoxication of his boyfriend. The bespectacled boy had never drunk before and, fair enough, they were underage. It had taken some coaxing, but Rei had finally come around and tried some sake. Then he tried even more.

The group were getting awfully close to _his_ Rei-chan now.

The scowl spreads into full bodied anger; his fists clench, eye brows knit tightly and he's visibly shaking. The empty, plastic shot glass cracks under the pressure as one of the group lightly brushes Rei's shoulder. The blue-haired teen's oblivious but Nagisa isn't.

A light kiss on the cheek and Nagisa downs the rest of the bottle, trying to grin and bear it; Rei knows no better, it's his first time being drunk and first time in a relationship. The _others_ , however, barely seem drunk at all.

It's when stranger's lips touch Rei's own that the blonde completely snaps. It's all a flash really. Rei's dragged from the circle towards the front door but not before Nagisa lays a hefty hit on the kisser's nose.

“'gisaaaaa...” Rei whines, dropping any honorifics in his drunken state, “I was having fuuuuun!” He states, dramatically throwing his arms in the air, pulling Nagisa's up too so that the boy is forced upwards. Rei chuckles slightly before being firmly dragged forward, “Where're we going?”

Nagisa withholds any answers until they reach their destination. It's Haru's house strangely enough. The blonde let's himself in and Rei too, the latter muttering a slurred, 'Sorry for the intrusion'. Nagisa heads straight for the bathroom, knowing full-well if Haru was in, he was probably bathing at this time,  
“Haru-chan!” He called, sliding the door forcefully.

Haru looks vaguely confused as Nagisa explains Rei's too drunk to go home and face his rigidly strict parents. He looks slightly more confused when Nagisa says he'll be staying too.

\---

They shouldn't really do this in Haru's house, especially since their friend is in the very next room but Nagisa needs to reclaim what's _his_ and Rei's surprisingly all for it.

The blonde bobs up and down on Rei's cock, occasionally taking it to the root and pulling wanton moans from the other. Normally, he'd give Rei the option of whether to top or bottom but he decides the blue-haired boy isn't deserving tonight and pushes him onto his stomach.

The preparation is sloppy since they haven't got any lube other than spit but Rei's drunk enough that even as Nagisa's cock pushes in, he doesn't feel much pain beside a dull burn. The blonde waits regardless, ensuring his boyfriend is properly adjusted.

It's fast, hot and rough. Rei cums first over the futon he's meant to be sleeping on and practically collapses into sleep. Nagisa rolls his eyes and pulls out, finishing himself off by hand; Rei's futon is further soiled.

Nagisa slips under the covers and glances at Rei; he's fallen asleep with his glasses on. The blonde reaches over to remove them, safely moving them away before looking back,  
“You owe me an apology and a _lot_ of make-up sex.”


End file.
